loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the protagonist and love interest of Hinata in the Naruto series. History Naruto was the only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. When he was born, an enigmatic figure unleashed a destructive nine-tailed fox spirit on his village. Minato and Kushina were able to disable it, but at the cost of their lives. With the last of their strength, they sealed the beast inside Naruto. When the villagers found out that Naruto was the vessel of the monster that nearly killed them all, they grew to loathe him, save for the people who knew him best. Biography Naruto is a hotheaded ninja who's all too ready to brag about his prowess or pick a fight with anyone who might be his superior. He developed this trait after years of alienation as a way to prove to everyone that they are wrong about him. It is his goal to become Hokage, the ninja champion of the Fire nation. He strongly believes in the inherent goodness of people, even when it seems hopeless. His own hard life giving him the ability to empathise with others. At first, Naruto was just a loudmouth brat with only the bare minimum requirements to become a ninja. Over time however, he has progressed well above his peers on a combination of the nine-tailed fox's latent energy and his own iron will. His determination has not gone unnoticed. Plenty of bystanders and even some enemies have been inspired by Naruto's bravery and he has even had a bridge named in his honour. After saving the village from the invasion of Pain, Naruto finally earned the respect of his fellow villagers. After going up against both Madara and Tobi, even the nine-tailed fox begins to come around. Romances Sakura Haruno Sakura used to see Naruto as an immature and annoying brat, mainly because he interfered with her schemes to get with Sasuke. Naruto made it no secret that he had a crush on Sakura, but was constantly met with rejection. Over time, Naruto grew to accpet the fact that Sakura's love was the one he couldn't compete with Sasuke on. After Sasuke defected, he swore to Sakura that he'd find Sasuke and bring him home. Despite earning Sakura's admiration, she still doesn't love him as much as she loved Sasuke. Hinata Hyuga Hinata has always been a shrinking violet, a result of having a strict family that had high standards. Hinata has always admired Naruto's enthusiasm and manages to gain confidence whenever Naruto is around. When Naruto is nearly defeated by Pain, Hinata comes to his aid. While outmatched, she still puts up a decent fight and manages to tell Naruto that she loves him. After her cousin is killed in battle, Hinata and Naruto both sink into a depression, but Hinata snaps Naruto out of it and reminds him that he's better than this. Naruto regains himself and lends Hinata some of the nine-tail's power by holding her hand. Love Rivals Sasuke Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke have always been rivals. When Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were assigned to the same team, they were initially uncooperative, but over time Sasuke and Naruto learned to work together, able to come up with elaborate tactics seemingly on the spot. After Sasuke's brother Itachi effortlessly defeats him in one-on-one combat, Sasuke begins to suspect that his growing attachment to his teammates has weakened him. He then goes AWOL for the next 3 years. Sakura tries to stop him by confessing her love for him, which Sasuke seems genuinely touched by, but still abandons her. Naruto then spends the next 3 years training so he can track Sasuke down and bring him home. According to Tobi, Naruto and Sasuke are the descendants of two brothers who were in constant conflict and their rivalry is destined to go on longafter they've died.